The present invention generally relates to electronic circuits, and, more particularly, to a driver circuit used in a regulator, and to a method.
Many electronic system (e.g., mobile phones) comprise regulators which couple supply devices (e.g., batteries, main transformers) and consuming devices (e.g., transmitters, speakers, logic circuits, memories). The regulator usually comprises a driver and a power transistor coupled between supply device and consuming device. The driver provides a control signal to a control electrode of the power transistor. The control signal should (i) be able to make the power transistor completely non-conductive if required and (ii) change in a sufficient short time interval.
As it will be explained later by an example (FIG. 2), drivers of the prior art provide only xe2x80x9cweakxe2x80x9d control signals. The present invention seeks to provide an improved driver, a regulator implementing the driver and a method which mitigate or avoid these and other disadvantages and limitations of the prior art.